Not a surprise
by Brassica
Summary: DRABBLE. "—Tenía a un alíen sin escrúpulos, homicida sin corazón o principios, viviendo en su casa—." [VB]


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Resumen: _Tenía a un alíen sin escrúpulos, homicida sin corazón o principios, viviendo en su casa._

* * *

**Título:** Not a surprise.

**Fandom: **Dragon Ball Z.

**Personajes: **Vegeta. Bulma Brief.  
**Nota:** Hay un par de incoherencias. La más notoria sería la presencia de la cola de Vegeta cuando en la serie, a él ya no le crece más. La cosa es que quería que tuviera cola porque siempre pensé en lo genial que habría sido que Bulma la viera, así que... es eso.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

******• Not a surprise •  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Exactamente qué parte de "no necesito tu medicina de mierda" no entendiste?

Vegeta ladró con típico mal humor desde la cama, tan vendado que Bulma a veces lo confundía con una momia parecida a las de las películas de bajo presupuesto. El hombre no se veía para nada complacido por el atípico almuerzo atestado de vegetales y sólo rugía por algo de carne, comida de verdad que pudiera satisfacer su apetito voraz.

La mujer rodó sus ojos con una expresión cercana al desdén y tomó la bandeja con restos de brócoli y espinaca, apretando los labios en una fina línea pues se sentía como si estuviera tratando con un niño rebelde que se negaba a comer sus vegetales. Bulma habría pensado que era un presuntuoso, malcriado y arrogante ser humano de no ser por la presencia constante de la cola ondeando tras la espalda del sujeto, y el aura amenazante que se asemejaba a un suave choque de electroestática contra su piel.

—Estás muy golpeado y necesitas descansar —Inició su charla de todos los días—, además, esta "medicina de mierda" es medicina de la Corporación Capsula.

—¿Y?

—No es normal. Es la mejor. —Escupió, tomando los platos que estaban regados por toda la habitación. El imbécil seguro los había lanzado en un arranque de ira y testarudez.

El alienígena sólo se cruzó de brazos; Bulma apreció cómo los músculos de sus brazos, llenos de moretones, se tensaban hasta casi hacerla babear. No había conocido la perfección física masculina antes de que el abusador Saiyajín hiciera notoria su presencia en la casa… deseaba que sus idiotas compañeros pretendientes estirados y anticuados pudieran verlo y apreciar musculatura de verdad.

—Puedo curarme solo.

Rezongó, orgulloso. Su cola bailando relajadamente sobre las sábanas desordenadas del lecho, luciendo el suave y abundante pelaje color chocolate tan elegantemente que Bulma se imaginó a sí misma tocándola. Por supuesto que aquello no había sucedido ni tenía pinta de suceder, pues Vegeta era demasiado celoso con ese apéndice en particular. Ella le lanzó una mirada resentida y se dio la vuelta, prácticamente haciendo malabares con toda la cantidad de platos que traía sobre la bandeja. Hoy no quería pelear. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Entonces también puedes cocinarte solo, ¿no?

Contraatacó, esbozando una sonrisa. Casi pudo escuchar el corte en el aire producido por el violento movimiento de la cola tan dura como una guaya. Vegeta frunció el entrecejo, haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Estás hablando con un guerrero, mujer vulgar. La carne cocida es un lujo que puedo tomarme la libertad de rechazar. Bien podría bajar donde ese estúpido aparato al que llamas refrigerador y tragarme los filetes totalmente crudos.

Bulma se giró, entre asqueada y horrorizada.

—Mientes —Susurró en un hilo de voz. Ella no iba a besarlo a sabiendas de que por sus muelas había pasado carne cruda y sangrienta, no había nada de higiénico en eso. La sola idea le ponía la piel de gallina.

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente. Miles de espinas de placer atravesaron la columna de la terrícola ante la mera vista de los colmillos (parecidos a los de un animal salvaje, un felino) acechándola tras la curva de los labios.

—Ponme a prueba.

Y ella no dudó. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y bajó las escaleras con los platos, de mala gana. Claro. Tenía a un alíen sin escrúpulos, homicida sin corazón o principios, viviendo en su casa. ¿Por qué la sorprendía la mera ingesta de carne sin cocción? Le pediría al chef que rostizara toda la carne de la heladera para dormir con la consciencia tranquila. Después de todo, ella lo había invitado a vivir en la casa, y debía darle comida decente.

No importa cuán hijo de puta fuera el arrogante _Saiyajín_.

.

.

.


End file.
